


Silver Dragon

by babyhellboy



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: F/F, Medieval AU, beatrice is also a knight and ava is a princess, lilith is an assasin and shes known as the silver demon and the silver dragon, mary is a knight, theres a whole unexplored plot thing but OOF a homie dont got the brainpower for it rn lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25516423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyhellboy/pseuds/babyhellboy
Summary: Mary encounters a mysterious woman known to her as The Silver Dragon at the palace ball. Something doesn't seem quite right about her so she decides to approach the woman and find out whats going on.
Relationships: Sister Lilith/Shotgun Mary (Warrior Nun), background avatrice
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i drew this piece of art and got a little bit carried away so i wrote a small story about it! 
> 
> https://lilshotgun.tumblr.com/post/624048272951164928/medieval-au-lilith-is-a-spy-and-mary-is-the-head

Mary spotted her across the ballroom in an instant. The silver hair, the elegant deep purple gown with intricate dragon designs, the mask with horns, it had to be her. The Silver Demon. Mary watched her as she gracefully made her way around the room interacting with just about everyone in her vicinity. She couldn’t allow the assassin to continue. 

The knight made her way across the floor towards the tall elegant woman with a determination like none other. As Mary approached her, she caught the Silver Demon’s attention. Mary was captivated by her gaze. How could it possibly be that this woman who’s eyes she couldn’t even see had her entranced so quickly? Mary finally arrived to where the slender woman was standing and extended her arm politely, “May I have this dance?”

The Silver Demon looked at her hand and took it gracefully as she gave the Knight one of the most beautiful smiles she had ever seen in her life. 

“It would be my pleasure.” 

She spoke with a voice so gentle that Mary even wondered if this was the same woman everyone whispered about out of fear or respect. She took Mary’s hand and led her to the dance floor before the shorter woman even realized what was happening. 

“A bit on the nose much?” Mary said as the woman placed her gloved hand on Mary’s shoulder. 

“What ever could you possibly mean?” she replied as Mary wrapped her arm around the woman’s lower back and drew her closer to her body. 

“Silver hair, horned mask, don’t patronize me, Silver Demon.”

She flinched at the words and Mary gave her a quizzical look. 

“I much prefer Silver Dragon if you don’t mind. They are such elegant creatures. Not that you would know much about that, Delacroix.”

They spun around and Mary gathered her thoughts. She knew her name. Mary did not speak so the Silver Dragon continued. 

“So then, you know who I am. You know why I'm here. Are you going to lock me up?”

They spiraled across the floor, and Mary noticed they were closer to the princess herself.

“I ought to... but I don’t think I can.”

The woman let go of Mary’s shoulder as she was spun, coming to face her back towards the Knight, grasping her side once more. 

“Well then,” she replied, “you ought to do something about these before something drastic happens to that sweet princess of yours.”

Mary glanced across the woman’s body and saw two small daggers strapped on her upper thigh. Her hand slowly made its way down the woman’s side, finally grabbing hold of the offending weapons. The woman grabbed Mary’s hand and held it there as they made their way away from the princess. 

“It would be quite a shame if any blood was spilled on such a beautiful night don’t you think?”

Was that a waver in her voice? Mary was growing quite confused. Everything she knew about this woman suddenly felt... incorrect. 

“If you think I'm going to harm you,” she said as she slid the knives out of their sheaths slowly, drawing her hand with the knives back up to the woman’s side, “you would be mistaken.”

In one swift movement, the daggers had made their way across the room and embedded themselves into the top of a pillar. The woman’s back muscles released the tiniest bit of tension. 

Mary spun her around once more, finally facing her again. 

“Why are you here?”

“What one might see as a monster, could merely be misunderstood.”

Mary furrowed her brow, something that could not be seen because of the mask covering her eyes. 

“That explains nothing.”

The woman sighed as she drew herself closer, tilting her head towards Mary’s neck.

“Someone hired me. They informed me that i must kill the princess.”

“So you just took the assignment like that. No questions asked.”

Typical. 

“I would do no such thing if it were not for the safety of someone I care about.”

She doesn’t know why, but Mary’s heart sank.   
“So then, now what?”

The woman opened her mouth to say something but hesitated.

“You’ve never asked for help before have you?”

“The balance of everything you hold dear is at stake. But this is something best discussed away from prying ears.”  
Mary glanced at whatever it was the woman was looking at and saw the newest knight, Camila, keeping a watchful eye on the pair. They made eye contact and Camila glanced up at the pillar with the two daggers with a worried gaze. Mary signaled to her that everything was fine and Camila went back about her business. She looked back at the woman who had been studying the interaction carefully. 

“My quarters,” she spoke softly, directing the woman to the edge of the ballroom’s dance floor and grasping her hand softly. 

“Just out of curiosity-“

“Lilith,” she interrupted as she slid off her mask. Her silver hair shimmered to a dark brown and all Mary could do was stare. 

Beautiful.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> beatrice and mary bonding or whatever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah this was only supposed to be a oneshot yet here we are

It was a slow day at the palace. After the mornings meetings with her soldiers, Mary decided she would give herself a break and sharpen her short swords. She took off her doublet and set it to the side as she picked up her sharpening stone and sat down at a bench outside near the armory on the training grounds.

“Something is troubling you isn’t it?”

Mary glanced up from the sword she was working on with a puzzled look. Beatrice stood there in her casual armor, leaning on a tree with crossed arms with concern on her face. 

“Well?”

Mary sighed as she put down what she was working on. 

“Something is wrong around the palace. I don’t quite know what but something just isn’t right.” 

“Why would you think that? Things around the palace have been extremely calm lately.”

Mary figured she wouldn’t be getting any work done today on her swords after all. She turned to face Beatrice and leaned forward. 

“Thats exactly it though isn’t it. Things around here have been way too calm. Theres always some little thing going around. Something around here always keeping us busy... But lately? Nothing at all.”

Beatrice mulled it over in her mind for a beat.  
“I suppose you’re onto something.”

Mary put her doublet back on as she picked up her supplies, motioning for Beatrice to follow. They made their way to the armory so that Mary could drop off her things. 

“Hey Camila,” Mary said to her knight, “How are things doing around here?”

Camila gave them both the brightest of smiles as she spoke, “I catalogued every weapon yesterday and reorganized the swords by height,” she gave off a nervous laugh, “I’ve been a little bit bored honestly.” 

Mary nodded thoughtfully as she returned her swords to the area that was specifically for her weapons. She spoke once more as she put away her things. 

“You’ve done pretty good. Why not lock up and give the keys to a page. You deserve a break.” 

Camila’s smile lit up once more as she nodded excitedly and gathered up her bag with the books she had brought with her. 

“Thank you so much Señora!”

Mary’s face scrunched up in disgust. “Don’t call me that it makes me feel old.” 

Camila nodded as she rushed the two women out of the armory so that she could lock it. If she knew correctly, which she usually did, she’d be able to find the princess wandering the lower gardens at this time. Maybe she’d be able to get a new book to borrow from the royal libraries. She rushed off to find her friend as quickly as possible, Mary and Beatrice watching her with amusement in their eyes. 

“Where do you suppose she’s off to in such a rush?” Beatrice wondered aloud. 

“Probably to pester the princess into letting her borrow more books.”

At the mention of the princess, Beatrice shifted slightly. Of course, Mary noticed.

“Come on Bea, you can’t just keep admiring her from a distance. Shes a great person I think you’d really like her.”

Beatrice flushed slightly. It had been over three years now since she had first seen Princess Ava at the ball. She was captivated by just how beautiful she looked in her royal gowns and had made a miscalculation that ended up in a disastrous mess for about six other people. What an absolutely embarrassing moment. 

“Seriously? Girl that was two years ago get over it already.”

“it was three.”

Mary rolled her eyes at her shorter friend, “Even worse. Honestly Beatrice just talk to her I doubt she remembers.”

They had been subconsciously walking towards the sparring areas and both took off their doublets and rolled up there sleeves. 

“Best two out of three. If I win, you have to talk to her at least by the end of the month.”

Beatrice smirked, “And what if i win?”

“You get the satisfaction of knowing you beat the best knight in the kingdom.” Mary replied. 

“As tempting as it sounds, its definitely not fair.”

“Okay, so then what do you propose?”

“If I win,” Beatrice started and then paused to think, “If I win then you have to tell her how you feel.” 

“Bea-“

Beatrice shook her head. 

“You said it yourself. Its been three years now. You and the Silver Dragon really connected that night. Besides, maybe you’ll stop being so grumpy all the time.” she finished with a grin.   
Mary laughed, “Oh im gonna get you for that one.”

“Lets go grandma.”

“Hey. I’m not that much older than you!”

Mary got into stance and Beatrice smirked, following with a pose of her own. Three rounds later, Mary emerged victorious having won two to one. 

“You let me win that last one on purpose didn’t you.” she said, looking at Beatrice’s smug expression. 

“Hey, the princess kinda lives here she’s not really going anywhere. But her? You know she’s not as easy to find.”

Mary thought about the conversation she had had with Lilith the night of the kingdoms most recent ball. She really hoped Lilith was wrong about everything.


End file.
